Ipod Shuffle
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Just ten song-based Brittana drabbles


I decided to try one of these. I'm also going to do one for Faberry and probably Cat and Jade from Victorious. I will try to make all of these happy to let everyone's hearts heal.

10. Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato

I remember what you told me the first time we had sex. "This isn't about love. This is sex and sex isn't dating. I won't ever find love because it doesn't exist." I watched as you leave my house, crying. I remember what you had just said. "I love you, Brittany. I was stupid and careless. Love is real and I love you. I don't want this to be sex, I want this to be me, loving you." I feel guilty for yelling at you, but you refused to acknowledge our love in public or even hold my hand.

But I watch you now when we walk down the halls. Yesterday, everything changed. Everyone knows now. I feel everyone's eyes on us. I watch as you openly reach for my hand, twining out fingers. I smile and while you look, uncomfortable, I'm proud. We walk towards our first class and I feel Puck step in pace behind us, silently protecting us. I give your hand a gently squeeze and you relax. Scared Santana is gone as you raise your free hand to flick someone off.

**9. Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland**

Brittany lets the covers settle on top of us before wrapping her arms around my waist. She pulls me to her, my back against her front. She plants soft kisses on my bare shoulder. I sigh, contently. "I'm sorry." She whispers. I turn to face her, kissing her nose softly. "Don't, I should've have gotten so angry." Brittany shakes her head. "No, Artie and the others shouldn't have doubted us." She scoffs. "Everyone knew we were endgame."

"But-" Brittany cuts me off by placing her finger on my lips. "No, we're not going to fight about who's more sorry." Brittany smiles. "'Sides, I totally win." I scoff and climb on top on her. "You little bitch." Brittany giggles, biting her lip. "You're so dead. You're gonna get it." I say, before wrapping my fingers around her sides and tickling her.

**8. Better Than I Used to Be by Tim McGraw**

I used to be an awful person. There's no way around it. I've slept with as many guys as Brittany's kissed. I can't count how many people I've strung along then broke their heart, including Brittany. But when I tried to break Brittany's heart, she resisted and her resistance ended up breaking me.

So the day she broke up with Artie (she told me that she had been looking for an excuse to break up with him), she metaphorically started helping me pick up the pieces of myself. But as she helped me fix myself, she threw out all the bad pieces. She threw out the slut piece, the smoking piece, and the insults (most of them). I know I'm not perfect. I'm nowhere close, but when I look at Brittany, I know that with her help I can be as pure and innocent as she is.

**7. Nothing On You by B.o.B and Bruno Mars.**

"What the hell was that? That girl was all over you!"  
"No, she wasn't. She touched my shoulder and I was shocked. You're the first girl that's ever shown interest in me and I was surprised."

"You still thought she was cute."  
"Yeah, she was cute. But she wasn't you. I don't want her spray-on-tan skin; I want your natural, beautiful skin. I don't want her bright smile, I want your smile that has the cute little dimple and lights up your eyes. I want your brown eyes and black hair, not her blond hair and blue eyes. You're the most beautiful and real girl in this world and I'm never letting you get away. No one compares."

**6. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square**

"God, I hate Coach." Santana groans as she lies back in the grass. Brittany looks over at her, smiling. Santana looks over at, connecting their gaze. "What are you so happy about?" She says, but her tone is softer and less sharp. Brittany giggles, the buzz from the beer she drank earlier kicking in. "Kiss me, San."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me or you're chicken." Santana bits her lip before saying. "Only cause I'm drunk." Then she connects their lips in what is the first of many kisses. Brittany can only think one thing before she loses herself in Santana. "If she was really drunk, she'd be crying."

**5. Gimme That Girl by Joe Nichols **

I walk in the apartment and my ears are instantly filled with music. I sneak into the living room, watching Brittany. She's in a pair of my old Louisville sweats and a blue tank top. She doesn't have any make-up on and her hair is in a ponytail that must have been sloppily pulled back because some of her hair keeps falling her face. As I watch her dance, I slip out of my shoes, forgetting about my hard day, and join her dancing. Brittany's fingers slip around my waist, pulling me to her. "We have reservations." She whispers. "Forget them." I whisper back. "This is perfect."

**4. Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Brittany watches every morning, as Santana makes sure she looks perfect before going to school. She does her make-up just perfect, but Brittany thinks she looks perfect when she wakes up. Santana says that Brittany's the only person who thinks she's perfect but everyone sees how much prettier Santana is with her beautiful smile on her mesmerizing lips. Brittany watches her hips sway as she walks and can't believe she's hers. "Do I look good?" Santana says, spinning in her prom dress. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana, looking at their reflection in the mirror. "Perfect."

**3. Best Friend's Brother by Victorious Cast**

Santana's heart skips a beat every time Quinn's sister Brittany is near. She never acts like Santana's a kid, even though she's two years younger. Brittany winks at her as she flounces onto the field in her uniform. Later that night, as Brittany pushes her onto the couch, kissing her, she can only hope Quinn doesn't walk in.

**2. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Colton Dixon Cover)**

Everyone always ask me why I date Santana. I always answer with "Because I love her." But to me that doesn't cover it. To me, Santana is like an addiction. I have to constantly be surrounded by her, her presence. It's like if I'm not near her, I can't breath. If I'm not with her, I can't exist. If there's no Santana, there's no Brittany. Brittany&Santana naturally go together. I need her like addicts need a fix. But as she kisses me, soft plump lips against mine, tan hands pushing me down, I realize something. I'll never get a big enough fix of Santana. Every time she pulls back, I feel myself wanting more.

1. **Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston **

I sit in the choir room, watching Mike and Brittany dance together. Mr. Schue's late and while everyone's just talking, our two dance addicts make the most of it. Brittany's face is blank. She always zones out when she dances. She has to force herself to smile and sing while she dances, because she's so in the zone. I watch Mike twirl her around and realize what she's always been talking about. I always had a desire for sex and I needed it filled. So I went to guy after guy and guy after guy failed to put out the fire. She says that I finally tried girls and girls are able to put out the fire. But I realize she's wrong. It's not girls that put it out but it's her. I have a desire, not for sex, but a desire to be loved. Brittany loves me; Brittany loves me more than anyone ever could. Brittany comes out of her zone when her eyes meet mine and smiles because she knows I finally figure it out.


End file.
